Return of the Corruption
by Myster XIII
Summary: My own sequel to Twilight princess. and in the later chapters you will notice a gap of 3 to 5 chap. These chaps are very explicit. They have no real bearing on the storyarch it self. Email me for those. Just link and Minda's relationship turning physical.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It has been 15 years since what has become to be known as The Twilight Crisis. Hyrule has become a place of peace. Zelda is to marry a forgien Prince by the name of Kal Su Tay. A slight man of 38. Zelda's rise to power at an early age has made her a very sought after prize. With this marriage she hopes to keep Hyrule in peace and prosperity for many years to come. But the man she truly loves is the man who has protected her since she came of age. He is 5 years her junior but almost as skilled as Link in the arts of the sword. His name is always danceing in her head. Serap. As the day of her wedding nears, dark dreams begin to cloud her sleep. A darkness pierces the clouds and lands in a place she has never seen before. 3 beams of golden light shine from the sky. one on the castle, one on the Arbiter Grounds and one across the sea, then nothing.

The return of the Princess of Twilight herald great celebrations but also caused a serious schism among the Twili. Fearing the actions of Zant were a punishment from the goddesses, a faction of Twili began to call themselves the Shaye and renounced the ways of magic. Focusing on their mind and bodies, these Twili left the palace among the clouds and set off to make thier own way in the dark realm of Twilight. These actions caused great stress for Midna who had given up on the task of finding a suitor to help her carry on the royal blood line. Many among the Twili began to wonder if she was even capable of running the government. Midna longed for the days when she was near him. To be his shadow again. Just to be able to hear his voice and feel his fur when he was exposed to Twili magic. When she would think of him tears would slide down her face. She regretted shattering the mirror to his world but it was for the best...wasn't it?

After slaying Gannondorf like his forefathers did before him was a bitter sweet victory. Unlike them, He did not get the girl. Rather she left him. trying to go back to his old life as a simple goat herder was impossible for him. Everything reminder him of his travels with her. So he left hyrule seraching the world to try and find a way in to the twilight realm. To get back to her. the past 15 years have been long. The pain of losing midna Has driven Link to the very brink of maddness. The only way he found to ease the pain was to throw himslef in to any battle he fought. With each deadend he felt the hopelessness swallow him more and more. These many battles and deadends have left him scared. Three scars tear down over the left side of his face across his nose to his mouth. the attack by the Shadow cats of Mess El had also left him blind in his left eye. The patch he is now forced to wear to cover the gapping wound was made of the remains of an artifact from the journey of the Hero of Time. The Lens of truth. Smashed hundreds of years ago. It took 3 wizards and a month to be able to remake the remains in to this useful tool. It allowed him to see through the lies of his world and find the way to midna. But it would take all 3 pieces of The Triforce. Mastering the Triforce fo courage that was within him taught him how to get gannondorf to return. Royal blood must be spilled.


	2. Storm

Chapter 1 Storm The waves crashed over the bow of the small ship. Lightning raged in the sky, illuminating 3 figures. "Bring down the Main sail, or it'll shear off the mast!" shouted one figure handling the wheel to the one manning the sail lines. "Do you see anything yet!?" shouted the wheel man to the crows nest. "Almost! we are about an hour away from the shore!" "Good! We'll make it!" shouted Colin. "Ilia! Batten down the hatches! The waves are going to get more intense the closer we get to shore!" Ilia smiled and just rolled her eyes. Looking up she saw Link briefly as the sky was illuminated. His twin swords strapped across his back and long green cloak flailing wildly in the wind. He truly looked like a hero and not the goat herder she grew up with. "Ilia! Now!" Rushing to the door to below decks, she tied it shut with the a piece of line that was hanging by it. As she turned around Link was coming down for the nest. "Are we secure!?" He shouted over the roar of the wind. "Yeah! Help me man the lines for the secondary sails!" Link rushed to the port side while Ilia headed for the starboard."Stay on this heading!" Link shouted to Colin. "We will be in Hyrule port with in the hour!" Zelda had awoken due to the thunderstorm raging over head. Standing out on the balcony of her quarters, she wondered about the young man who saved her beloved kingdom. Was he okay? He deserved to be happy after all he sacrificed. It had been so long since he left to find his way back to the Twilight realm. A chill ran through her body. She pulled her shawl tighter. "Milady? You should be in bed. There is a long day of work and planning ahead tomorrow and you need as much rest as you can get." "I know Serap. I just wonder how he is." Zelda said. "Who?" asked Serap quizzically. "Link." "Ahh.." There was a small amount of apprehension in his voice. "Don't worry. I owe him my life and my kingdom." Zelda said smiling slightly."my heart is mine to give to whomever i choose." "I know this well your highness. But..." His voice carried off. Turning to face him the past 15 years had been very well to her. Her womanly form was still just as graceful as the day he was appointed to be her personal knight. She crossed the room to him standing in his personal door to her room. She placed her hand on his bare chest. she looked deep in to his young eyes. An amazing shade of emerald green. "I told you. when you and I are alone call me Zelda. And do not worry, I marry this other man only to protect our kingdom. But my heart shall always belong to you." Serap gazed into her deep azure eyes." "Then my beloved Zelda, allow me to show you my appreciation for your most precious treasure." And with those words began a night full of forbidden passion. The deckhands had began mooring the ship to the dock. Link was below decks making preparations to head to the castle. "Link!" Ilia cried. Ignoring her, he had set to completing his task. Sliding his swords in to their sheaths and adjusting his armor, he caught sight of Epona's old stall, now being used for storage. "You miss her don't you?" a startling voice came from behind him. In one smooth motion he had brought out his right sword and brought it down on the voice behind him. " I see your skills with your swords have only gotten better since we left T'asia." said Ilia holding both blades back with her weapon of choice, a staff. "Well since Colin mastered using the shield for both offense and defense, I figured he could have mine." "Well we need some help getting things taken care of topside. Why aren't you helping?" "You know why I came back. And this is where our journey together ends." "At least help us with the unloading." "Fine." link said dropping his sack. Going topside Link saw an old friend waiting on the dock. "Link! Colin! Ilia! Hey!" shouting and waving his arms about. It was Rusl, Colin's father. Colin had barely gotten the steps to the dock in place before Rusl was running up. Almost knocking over his son on his way up the ramp he wrapped his arms around him. "It's so good to see you! All of you! Link and Ilia! I knew you two would end up together!" as they both emerged from below decks surprised. Walking over to Link and punching him in the arm. "By the goddess! What happened to your face!" Rusl exclaimed now having a good look at Link. "Actually Dad," Colin said walking over to Ilia "Ilia and I are married." "What?!?" "Yeah." Link said to Rusl flatly. "Ilia and I just can't work. Besides I have other things to do." And with that Link walked past them and down the dock. Rusl was about to chase after him when Colin grabbed him and just shook his head. "Let him go. The path he walks now is a dark one. He is no longer the Link that lived in the tree on the edge of town. I have seen my friend become something that we can only imagine. This is the last time we will ever see him." Rusl looked on to see his old friend walk away and out sight forever. Link walked up to the train station and bought a ticket. 30 rupees Please" said the woman behind the counter. As Link turned to walk away the woman Reached out and grabbed him. "HEY! Aren't you Link?!" The woman asked excitedly. "No." and link snatched his arm from her and walked and boarded the train for Hyrule castle town. The less people that knew about his return the better. 


	3. Reflection

Chapter 2 Reflection

The morning sun had finally risen over the mountains and shined through the windows of the car Link was in. With advent of steam powered machines, this made travel around Hyrule a lot faster. The train he was riding in was still...rough. The cars shook over every little bump and it was always rocking. The train ride was far from fast. He had been on this train for 2 days but it seemed like a week. He thumbed a small handle in his belt. Can I do it? Should I do it? These were the questions that ran back and forth through his mind. If it was for Midna, then no sacrifice was to great. Moving his hand to a small pouch he kept tied to his waist it felt warm. Almost as to reassure him what he was doing was the right thing.

He no longer belonged in this world. Not with out her. Ever since she left, the loneliness had ate at him. " We will be arriving at Hyrule castle in 30 minutes." came a voice to break him from his daydream. It came from a funnel hanging in the corner of the car. Link began to check his gear. Both claw shots were still in working order. His bow had broken in a skirmish with Colin. But he did have his new three bladed dirk for long range attacks. Both of his Ordon swords, the one from Rusl and the one from Colin had been shattered during their training in T'aisa. But the master gave him these wonderful crystal blades. Lighter than glass and stronger than steel, he tested the edge to make sure it was still sharp.

Not like they ever needed to be sharpen, it was just force of habit. A few bombs in case things got...out of hand. And lastly he pulled the handle from his belt. A long thin needle extended from the handle. Link looked down the handle and saw the light of the dawn all the way through to the tip of the needle. For a second he though he heard a familiar giggle. Looking around he shook his head. Everyday the madness seem to be growing nearer and nearer. If he didn't get back to her soon... Link's though trailed off.

"10 minutes until Hyrule castle town. Please make sure you have all of your belongings" Link looked around the empty car. He laughed mildly to himself. Pulling out a small piece of paper he began to fold it in half. Reaching in to the same pouch, he produce some brown leaf and rolled them together. Placing the cigarette in his mouth he reached in to his shirt and removed a dark red stone. "Fryus." he spoke to the stone and it began to glow. Placing the tip of his hanging cigarette to the stone a small orange ember began to grow on the tip. Puffing away, Link pulled the now lit smoke from his lips and again spoke to the stone. "Exacuta." and the stone grew cold, placing it back underneath his shirt.

Link reached in to his bag for one last item, a metal mask that covered the bottom half of his face. The sharp fangs carved in to the metal remind him of an animal bearing it's teeth. How appropriate, he thought to himself. "We are now arriving in Hyrule castle town. Please have all of your items with you when de-boarding the train." came the voice again. Standing up Link slung his bag over his shoulders and tighten the straps. He tied the mask around his neck and made his way for the door. The train's brake squealed as it entered the station. Link looked out the window to see many people waiting to bored the train to get to port for what ever reason. Link surveyed the crowd as it slowed to a stop. "By then end of the day, I will have gone from hero to hated." Was his last thought as he stepped off the train.

"Zelda! Mi amour! Are you okay?" Kal asked in his most concerned voice. Something about the way he spoke made her skin crawl. "I am fine. Just another nightmare." she said to him flatly. "I see. I though I heard noises coming from your chamber last night. I was about to send my servants to check on you but your maidens said it was fine." "Its probably just the stress." She said flatly "Ahh.. my dear relax. we will be married tonight and I can make sure you sleep very well" winking at her and kissing her hand. Zelda felt her stomach turn. The very thought of this...man, grinding his oily greasy body against hers made her stomach turn even more. " I shall go check on the preparations." Zelda said hurriedly and slid her hand out of his grimy touch. It took all of her restraint to not run for the dining hall, as she walked to the door.

Her head care taker was about to enter the hall when she walked out. "Oh Impa!" and threw her arms around her closest friend. "I can't do this!' She began to sob. "I know my lady, but you must. It is for the good of all hyrule." "But why him?" Zelda asked tears pouring down her face. "He was the best choice. He has the money and manpower to protect us." Impa led Zelda to her chambers and sat here down on her bed. "Look my child, I know you love him but it wasn't meant to be. You are royalty and he is just a knight. You have to let him go." "I can't! And I won't! My heart belongs to him as should I. I make the laws of this land, So why can't I have the man I love!?"

"Please my princess." came a voice from Serap's door. Looking up she saw Serap in his armor shined helmet under his arm. "For the good of our country you must do this." He walked over to her and placed his helmet on the bed. Taking her hand in his, he knelt down on one knee. "The needs of the many out weigh the desires of one. Even if that one is a princess." Tears still rolled down her face. "You are right my love." Impa stood up "Serap you should go meet with the captain of the guard. The wedding is in only a few hours. I must get Zelda ready." "Of course." he answered quietly and walked for the door. As it clicked shut behind him he knew after today things were never going to be the same between them.

The hustle a bustle of the wedding ceremony Link was able to sneak on to the roof of the castle with no trouble at all. Using his claw shots to navigate his way up to the main hall. Memories came flashing back about the first time he meet Midna and Zelda. Swinging from trestle to trestle he made his way to the roof of the grand hall. Staying low he crept where the sky light that illuminated the throne and the statue of the goddess was. It was bigger then he expected. Walking along on the supports he made his way to the center of the dome. Nobody was looking up. They were all focused on the wedding going on. He pulled his Dirk out and began to tap the glass. He had to be ready for when she walked in to the room. Then the Triforce began to resonate on his hand. She was close. Finally the window cracked just enough to where when he stepped on it it would shatter. Then he watched and waited.

Zelda long flowing white dress blew in the breeze as she walked up to the man she was about to marry. He looked at he hungrily as if a animal waiting for a meal. Every instinct in her body was telling her to run. But she had to ignore them. As she stepped in front of him they took hands and looked at each other. Even his eyes were creepy, oily, just unclean. As the Matriarch began to the ceremony a huge crash rang through out the hall. Down came a figure wearing a metal mask and long green cloak. As it landed the guards circled around Zelda and Kal. Serap had taken point. Pulling back his hood he revealed the face of the man who saved Hyrule. "Why are you here?" Serap asked. Link simply tiled his head and eyed this young knight. Raising a hand he pointed his finger at Zelda. As Serap turned around there was a small handle sticking out of her thigh and blood was pouring forth. "You might want to step away from her. Link finally said.


	4. Revenge

Chapter 3 Revenge

Serap turned to see Zelda on the ground, blood flowing out of the handle sticking in her leg. The screams of the crowd running for the grand hall doors seemed so far away too him. Kal the weakling was curled up in the fetal position crying and very bad odor was coming from him. As Serap gathered Zelda in his arms, she started to push him away. As she got to her feet she collapsed again. None of them notice the blood that had already been spilled was snaking it's way to the center of the hall.

Serap looked at Link rage building. He seemed to be almost taunting him. Unable to control himself he stood up drawing his sword. Deafened by anger he couldn't hear Zelda begging him to stand down. Raising his sword he gave an order. "Kill him." The guards lower their spears and charged at the Hero of Twilight. Side stepping an incoming blow from the first guard, he grabbed the spear and pulled it out of his hands, sending him spinning in to a wall. Crack! Another guard fell. Shink! The tip of the spear had pierce through the guards back. "Enough of this!" Link shouted and a wave sent all the guards flying from around him. Their bodies crashing to the ground with a bone snapping thud.

As Link turned his attention back to Zelda and her knight, he saw the the young man crossing the hall sword raised over his head. As he went to bring it down, Link to seem almost vanish. Serap thrown off guard, didn't see the knee coming up. It hammered him hard in the stomach. As he stumbled backwards Link reappeared. With a solid kick to his chest he sent him flying. Slamming in to the ground he rolled until he came to a rest a few feet away from Zelda. Reaching out to her, their fingers interlocked as the hands of unconsciousness took him.

Link surveyed the situation. One wounded princess. One sniveling coward. And one brave if stupid unconscious knight. Walking over to Kal, he picked him up by the shirt. "Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want!" "Anything?"asked link. "Yes! Anything! You name it! Just please don't hurt me!" Walking to the middle of the hall the blood had formed in to a circle. "Very well. I want you to stand in this circle." Link said darkly. Kal still sniveling replied "Yes! Of course" Dropping him Kal scrambled for the middle of the circle. "Good. Now stay still." Kal began looking around for any signs of movement from the guards.

Link had reach in to his belt and held in his hands a small dagger. "I did all that asked me to! Please don't kill me!" "Oh this? This isn't for you" Link said cutting his hand deeply. "This on the other hand is." Link then threw a handful of blood on Kal. A flash of light came from inside the circle as the blood hit Kal. And the most cowardly scream Link had ever heard in his life ended as it changed to maniacal laughter. Closing his one eye Link could see the transformation happening within the circle.

Kal's body began to grow. His muscles were growing. His clothes were being replaced with armor. His oily black hair turning red. As the laughter ended Link drew his swords. Zelda looked on in horror as Hyrule greatest threat returned. The light faded as Gannondorf eyed the Hall. Focusing on the person before him "So you are the one responsible for bringing me back? I should thank you. This world will soon be mine as it should have been all those centuries ago."

Link began to laugh. Gannondorf looked on quizzically. "You underestimated me before. And I banished you. You underestimate me again and this time I will destroy you." "Oh is that so? Well then." and with a flash of black the dark sword used to seal him appeared in his hand. "I am eternal. The Triforce of power grants me immortality. You don't even have the Master sword with you! You are nothing with out it! I will smash you like I smashe-" He was cut off by a flash of green and the feeling of warmth flowing down his body

"You talk to much." Link said from 10 feet behind him. A single drop of blood dripped from his right sword. Turning to face him Link was across the distance in the blink of an eye. His right hand buried in Gannondorf's chest. "So...you did it. My work is done. The corruption will return." Link looked at him. "I will destroy it just as I have destroyed you." Gannondorf smiled. "We shall see." Falling backwards, his body turned to dust. All that remained was a golden light pulsing in Link's hand.

Opening it the golden triangle began to float in the air. "Please. Take me to the Twilight realm. I need to be with her again." A golden portal opened but something was wrong. The portal began to grow unstable and began to pull him in. trying to fight against the pull a tendril of energy wrapped around his leg pulling him in. Another came out and wrapped around around Zelda who had finally removed the needle from her leg. She grabbed Serap's limp body trying to anchor herself but the pull was to strong. Before she knew it they were both falling.

Looking around she saw Link. His armor was being torn apart from around him. Zelda looked down to see her own clothes being ripped and torn to shreds. Serap's armor was also facing the same effects. Zelda held him tight as the scraps of metal flew off his body. Zelda looked at Link to try and reach out to him but there was a flash of light then he was gone.

A similar flash came from around her before a moment later. As she looked around she saw a two other golden light streaking away from her. She then realized she was falling through a darkened sky. She held Serap close trying to call on the power of the triforce to slow her down. But she was too weak. The blood loss had left her drained. She focused as hard as she could. Just as they slammed in to the ground, she put up a force field to absorb the shock. Trying to stand up She fell over. As she turned over on to her back the darkness of unconsciousness took her. But through the darkend clouds she saw figures. They looked like Hylians but they were darker. Where was she? Was her final thought as her eyes closed.


	5. Precipice

Chapter 4 Precipice

Leaning against the window, Midna ran her fingers through the her hair. I'll say this about the light realm,she thought, you can always tell what time it was. The constant churning sky and dusk-like light always had made her feel at peace. But not today. Something was different about it seemed...agitated. Restless. Like something was going to happen that shouldn't. The last time she saw the sky like this was when Zant reduced her to that impish form.

It had been 15 years ago. In many ways she hated him and thanked Zant. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have meet Link. She sadly stroked her thigh. She missed the way his fur felt against her skin. The very though sent shivers down her body. But he was another realm away. And that was the way it was supposed to be. Their lives never to cross again. Midna let out a long slow sigh. It had hurt her in so many ways to shatter the mirror. But it was for the best she kept telling herself. Maybe one day she would believe it.

"Milady." came a voice from across the room. Midna turned to see her handmaiden Tesil standing in the door. "Ah yes...The Viziers." Crossing the room midna turn to look in to the mirror to make her self presentable. Time had been very good to her. No wrinkles, unlike that barkeep whatever her name was. Her royal robe need a quick fluffing and her hair was mussed up a bit. Straightening it up She saw her her heavy chest sway under her robe. She smiled remembering how Link gawked at the Barkeep's...endowment. What would he think if he saw her now she wondered to herself. "Milady. We need to get to the council chambers."

"Those old coots can wait. I have bigger things on my mind" The Shaye had began attacking the castle and other Twili settlements. This was the first time in 5 years since they separated from the castle that anybody had seen them. Why would they be attacking now? "But it has something to do with the light realm. They wouldn't give me any..."As soon as the words light realm had escaped her Midna was already down the hall almost running. If the light realm was in danger then so was Link.

As she threw open the doors 3 of the Viziers were on their knees, concentrating. "Princess Midna! we have a grave matter to deal with. It appears the Hero of Twilight has betrayed Hyrule." "What? It can't be! Show me!" the 3 Viziers on the ground clapped their hands and an image of Link crashing through the ceiling of the Grand Hall appeared. Midna watched in horror as a slimy man was transformed in to Gannondorf by a battle ravaged Link. Her feeling of horror became feelings of amazement when he killed him in 2 blows. Then shock at the words that followed after.

He asked the Triforce to return him to her. He did love her. He was willing to go through any lengths, any sacrifice to return to her. Then the imagine began to distort. The castle began to shake."What is going on?" She screamed at the Viziers. "Peering through to the light realm appears to have disrupted the process of opening a tunnel through to the Twilight realm!" one of the Viziers shouted over the rumbling of the castle. And a bright light flared from the sky outside.

Midna and the Viziers rushed out to see a great Golden portal open. 3 beams of light came streaking forth from it. One towards the Mountains of the Shaye. One towards the Valley of the sacred Beast. And one...straight at...HER! She tried to move but was not fast enough. It slammed in to her hard knocking her back 10 feet through the air. As she came to a rest 3 small golden triangles appeared on her right hand the top one glowing brighter than the others.

Link awoke in a field full of flowers unlike any he had seen before. There was a certain darkness yet light surrounding him and little black squares seem to float up from all around him. Looking up he saw the familiar Dusk like setting of the sky. Letting out a laugh of relief he realized his wish of returning to her had came true. With his body moving there came a sound from his armor that did not sound right. Looking down he saw his armor was in ruins.

His chest plate was barely hanging on by 2 straps. His gauntlets were all but gone. His boot and pants seemed okay for the time being and his cloak had completely disappeared. Checking his knapsack one strap was gone and the other was barely holding on. But the gear insides was okay. His dirk seemed to work just just fine. A few test throws confirmed it. The bombs were undamaged, which was a good thing. He remembered the last time he tried to use a damaged bomb and it almost blew him to pieces.

Chuckling to himself he drew his swords, and began to examine them. A weird light seemed to emanate from the blades. The way the light glinted off the blades made them look more menacing. Taking a few practice swing he stopped mid way to seeing a crescent of energy Shooting away from him. In shock he stood there perplexed. Realizing that it had came from him, he then ran through all of his standard attacks. Nothing. Focusing his mind he began to try more complex moves. Still nothing.

Sheathing his swords in frustration, it dawned on him. Redrawing his swords he relaxed. Let his animal instincts take over. Running through every move he could think of, a beam shot out with every attack. He began to laugh. No matter the fight, no matter what stood in his way nothing would keep him from her. He began to pull off his broken armor. Throwing it in to a pile, he contemplated what the situation was back in the castle. And in all honesty he didn't care. He reached up to touch his mask and it was till intact. He tighten it against his face and readjusted his eye patch.

When it was in place, Link saw a black Wolfos like creature standing behind him. It was perched up on 2 legs. A snarl was drawn across it face. It had claws 3 inches long claws coming from it's fingers. Link slid back in to his fighting stance and drew his blades. To get to Midna was not going to be easy.


	6. Revelation

Chapter 5 Revelation

"I come with a tool for you, Hero of Twilight." The creature spoke to Link. This caused him to drop his blades but not his guard. "I can show you what it means to be the Sacred beast. But you must earn this power." "Why?" Link asked beginning to become agitated. "I am done saving the world. I only want to return to Midna. I want to be with her now and forever. Why are you keeping me from her!?" "Because your time for peace is not now. It will come. But not today."

"No. I will not bend to the goddess. I am done. I may bear their mark, but my will is my own." Link began his protest. "I have fought too long and too hard to have what I desire the most be within my grasp, only to have it ripped from me." The creature began to laugh. "Why do you think you were allowed to return to the Twilight realm? You are both needed. Along with the other princess." With a flash Link remembered being sucked in to the portal and Zelda being pulled in as well.

"But why? Dose this have to with the Corruption Gannondorf was talking about?" Link began to ask. "All in due time my dear boy. Unlike your fore fathers before you, You face a evil that is beyond comprehension. You know of the 3 Goddess's right?" "Of course. They were the ones who created the world. Din formed the rocks. Nayru gave us the sky, and Farore gave us life." "Very good. What you don't know is they had a brother."

"I would know if there was something outside of the legend. I have learned how to harness the power of the triforce and use it. With it came the knowledge on how to return here." Link siad forcefully showing the beast the mark on his hand. The wolf man began to laugh. "Do you think the Goddess's would want their greatest failure to be worshiped? No. They struck the information from the Sacred triangles save one. The Triforce of wisdom. Nayru knew one day it would be needed. But I am getting off topic." The Wolf cleared his throat and began the story of The Fallen Brother.

Being the youngest among the gods, Lar was always the most passionate. When he came upon the fledgling Hyrule, he was in awe. He saw The First People began to crawl out of the caves. In wonderment he watched as they took their first steps in to this wonderful world. Then he became depressed while watching them. He realized they had no idea of the beauty that surrounded them. He saw this wonderful potential being wasted. So he asked his sisters, Why had they not granted these glorious creatures with the gift of knowledge. But the sisters scorned him. They told him it was not his place to question what they had done.

In a fit of anger he stormed away. He was a god too. He had the power to create just as they did. So during the night as his sisters slept he came to the world. As The First People slept, he gave them one more gift. The gift of knowledge and of magic. When his sisters woke the next day they looked upon the world with shock. The first people were building towers. They were crafting arts. But what shocked them the most was they had learn to make weapons. Infuriated the sisters approached their brother. You have taught them to destroy themselves! They exclaimed.

Pained by how his sisters had turned on him He attacked them. The First Battle it was called. Drawing the power of the emotions he had given The First People, the sisters were no match for him. So they left this world. Not before banishing The First People to another realm. Enraged at the sisters disregard for the very life they created. He created new life in the world. But the sorrow and rage consumed Lar.

Losing himself in the emotions of the people changed him. He could only think about vengeance against his sisters who had turned their back on him. So he scoured the world looking for the ones who betrayed him. At last, when he came upon their sacred mark he knew they had fled to the stars. So he left his own mark. It came to be called The Corruption ."

"What does this have to do with me?" Link asked. "You are the avatar of Farore. Bearer of the mark of Courage. It is your job to lead the others to destroy the cursed mark once and for all." Link looked down. He remembered his oath. IF it was for her. To keep her safe. To be with her once again. No sacrifice was to great. "How do I earn this power you were talking about?" Link asked. "Simple. Kill me. If you can."

As soon as the words escaped the beast mouth, He was bounding across the distance between him and link. As the wolf raised a claw to strike link, he rolled out of the way. Returning to his feet and facing the creature, Link raised his swords and began to channel the power of the triforce through his body. The wolf jumped in the air and sought the bring his claws down on Link. Using the speed the Triforce granted him He brought his swords up to impale the wolf as it came down on him. The momentum of the limp body caused Link to fall to the ground.

He pushed the lifeless body off of him and drew his swords from the creatures body with bloody shink. Flinging the blood from the blades, he returned them to their sheaths just in time to hear a wisp of wind causing him to duck out of the way. The wolf landed in front of him teeth bared and claws extended. "Oh no. It's not that easy." The wolf began to slash away at link and seemed to becoming more and more feral. Like it was enjoying this fight. Link knew he had to take this seriously or he would die.

Each swipe of the wolves massive claws was deflected by links swords. But this wouldn't be enough. Drawing upon his skills, he rolled out of the way and cut the beast across his midsection. Howling with pain the wolf began his attack again. He lunged through the air seeking claw link across his body. Link jumped in to the air slicing the wolf across his back as he landed behind him. With blazing fast speed the wolf spin kicked Link across the chest, causing three gaping wounds to appear.

As the wolf landed from his kick Link buried his left sword all the way to the hilt in the beast chest. "Finish it."he coughed, blood beginning to pour from his mouth. Bringing his right sword up across his body Link removed the creatures head in one powerful slice. As he fell back exhausted the small pouch on his waist ruptured. The crystal Zant had cursed him with floated to the body of the beast. The head and body began to dissolve in to a strange black and red mist that began to float around the crystal.

Link to tired to move and losing blood fast could only watch as the strange mist over took him. It flowed in to his body. The wounds in his chest began to close. The Crystal itself shattered and mixed with the mist. Link could do nothing as the mist flew down his throat making him choke. It seemed forever before he could take air in to his lungs again. As his vision faded all he could see was a figure with orange hair. All he could hear was a familiar voice. But it was so far away. "Could it be...her?"was all he though before his eyes closed.


	7. Sorrow

Chapter 6 Sorrow

As Tesil walk in to her maiden's room, she took in the scene. The hero who had rescued their realm was laying on the queen's bed. The wounds from the attack from that creature were mostly closed when they found him but the lost of blood was great. It had been 2 weeks since they found him bloody and limp. Even the finest healers were having trouble healing him.

Then the marks began to appearing about 3 days ago. Similar to the ones the Twili bore except these flowed from the scars on his face down his body and spiraled down his left leg and right arm. Stranger still was they pulsed red unlike the Twili's who glowed blue. They had a... animalistic look to them. Ever since the day the sky opened the realm was becoming more and more chaotic.

Queen Midna had a strange golden glow about her since the day the sky shot the golden light upon her. Ever since then she had become reclusive, only coming out to see the healers to Link's side and barely eating. She had begun to keep her right hand covered up. No one seemed to notice except her. When she asked Midna about it all she would say was a blessing and curse has come to us.

She sat there next to him with her regal poise about her but due to the lack of food she had become frail. "Yes Tesil ?" Her queen asked. "I am sorry milady but I have brought you something to eat." "Leave it on the dresser." Tesil walked in and shut the door behind her. After setting the tray down she walked over to her oldest and most dearest friend and place a hand upon her shoulder.

"Midna..."she began. "I know we owe this man our very lives but we still need you to lead us. Ever since the day he came to us, the Shaye have grown bolder in their attacks. Soon they will be at our place door and we need our queen to stand against them." Midna reached up with her covered hand and placed it on tesil's. "This man gave everything to protect 2 worlds. One was his home. The other he had nothing to do with. I can not leave his side. This is where I belong." Tesil shook her head and walked out of the room. Midna took Link's hand in her's and placed it to her face. She felt tears forming and sliding down her face and on to their clasped hands. The wounds were gone but he still had not returned to her. As she laid her head upon his chest she realized it had been days since she last slept and allowed the warmth of his body to relax her. She slipped into sleep only a few moments later.

She awoke with a start to the sounds of growling and roars. Looking around she realized she wasn't in her room. In fact she recognized this place right away. It was the cell in the Hyrule dungeon her and Link first meet in. Walking to the door it swung open. As if it was telling her to move. Walking down the hall the growls and roar got louder. And there was another voice. It seemed to be singing and laughing.

Following the sounds took her deeper in to the dungeon. It became more twisted and took a more frightful appearance. The walls began to slide apart showing a twisting and spinning version of the night sky. The water at her feet became black and thick. Walking became difficult so Midna began to float just above the ground. As she rounded another corner the rats had become freakish beasts that ran at eh very sight of her. The light from the torches was not helping so Midna conjured a ball of light which caused the rat-beasts eyes glow with a sickening yellowish green.

Stepping in to a large opening She came upon the cause of the sounds. It was a wolf like beast that Link was fighting when she found him. It was chained to the floor with the thickest chains she had ever seen. The animal was pulling and tugging at the chains and some of them looked like they had teeth marks. As Midna took in the rest of the room, her eyes came upon a woman in a long green tunic that hung between her legs. She was seated on a knocked over column. Her red hair was in two buns, each on the sides of her head. Her nose had a golden hoop through her right nostril. She had a small knife in her hands and was using it to clean under finger nails. Across her back, two swords were sheathed.

The roars coming from the beast chained just a few feet from her did not seem to bother her. In fact she treated them like one would a gentle breeze coming from a field. "Ah! I see you have arrived Queen Midna." The woman had said during a small break from the roars. "Where am I? And who ar..."Midna was cut off by another out burst from the beast. The woman held up her hand to have Midna wait. Waving the same hand a muzzle appeared over the beast's mouth, reducing his roars to various growls.

"He hates it when I do that." the woman chuckled. The look on the face of the animal was filled with murderous rage. "Now to answer you questions, Milady." She said with a curtsey. "You are deep in the mind of your beloved Hero of Twilight." Midna stood in shock. For the first time in her life no words could come to her mind. "And I am Farore one of the three goddess who created your world." Midna's face began to scowl. "So you are one of those responsible for banishing my people."

"You do not want to try and fight me." Farore said. And before Midna could even produce her spear, chains erupted from the wall behind her and bound her to it. "Now be still for a moment so I can explain to you how to get back the man you love and save more than you can possibly know." Midna relaxed and dropped to the ground when the chains unwound themselves from her body. Farore walked to wear she had been sitting. "I wanted to give Link a power that could enable him to destroy what is coming. But as you can see there are some...side effects. I have kept him restrained in here. Because if he was to get loose before he could control it..." her voice trailed off.

"That is why I am reaching out to you Queen of the Twili. This man loves you with everything he is. If anybody can reach him, to help get this under control, it would be you." Midna began to approach the monster. The fur matched the patterns of Link when he was a wolf. If it wasn't for the chains keeping him down, Midna guessed he would stand 8 feet tall. From the fingers on each hand grew claws almost 5 inches long. Through the muzzle Farore had placed on him she saw the same piercing blue eye on the right but on the left was a red one. It sacred her but she could still see him in both of those eyes.

The creature eyed her as she moved in front of him. Midna locked eyes with him. It was Link. She had to help him. Slowly reaching out with her hand, the animal seemed to be still. Her hand slowly inched it way to him. Midna, never once breaking her gaze, felt his fur in her hand. Slowly stroking his head the beast closed his eye and began to whimper as if crying. She took his head in her arms and stroked him tears pouring down her face. She fell to her knees the massive head in her lap. She spoke to him. " I am so sorry My love. I only did what I though was best. If I had known the hurt it would have caused you, I would have stayed with you. Even if it meant I would spend forever stuck in that impish form."

Midna bent down to kiss Link on the head. As her lips made contact with his snout, Link began to thrash and knocked Midna away. He reared back on his legs and let out a the loudest roar that almost deafened her. Midna looked on in horror as Link seemed to be getting worse. "HELP HIM!!" she cried to Farore who had been watching the entire scene. "Why?" She asked Midna. "HE IS LOSING HIMSELF! HELP HIM!!" Midna screamed to the goddess. Farore just shook her head and pointed at Link.

Midna looked at Link and he was shrinking. The fur was sliding back in to his body along with his claws. His ears were returning to normal and the tail was disappearance. The chains that had bound him were falling off of him. Link dropped to his knees and slumped over, Scrambling to her feet, Midna ran to him and gathered him in to her lap. As she held him she could still see the boyish charm in his face but it had became ragged with the countless battles he had fought. Even in the dream world his face was scared. As Midna reach up to touch his face, a loud snap came from behind her. Looking back to the goddess she saw nothing and the world slip away.

Midna woke with a jump and realized she was back in her room. She was in her chair next to the bed but Link was gone. As she jumped out of her chair, 2 arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt the the warmth of a body against hers. She spun around as much as she could to see one red eye and one blue eye looking back at her. She threw her arms around Links neck and kissed him falling in to the bed. She pulled away to catch her breath and take him in. She punched him in the arm and he just smiled at her. That smile...she couldn't ever say no to that smile. So she just smiled and opened her self to him.


	8. Rage

Chapter 8 Rage

Link awoke the next morning feeling slightly drained but satisfied. Quietly, he unwound himself from Midna's arms. Walking over to the chair where the remains of his clothes were, he caught the smells of the kitchen preparing breakfast. Link arched an eyebrow at the fact the kitchen was 4 floors below them. His legs wobbled a bit as he put on his tattered pants. He hadn't felt this drained since Telma "trained" him.

After he dressed himself, he found his pouch. Walking out on to the bedroom balcony he rolled another cigarette. Reaching for his stone around his neck, he found it wasn't there. Fortunately the torches beside the entry way were lit with an odd blue flame. Raising his hand to the flame, he felt enough heat coming off it to light his smoke.

He placed the freshly rolled cigarette close to the flame. the tip flared and then glowed orange. As he drew upon his smoke he began to think about the nights events. The words of the goddess,in particular,stood out in his mind. A evil unlike anything ever faced before. This much he could remember through the animalistic rage that had taken over him.

He then examined his new markings they pulsed a slow red. He felt strong. Unlike anything he felt when he tapped in to the power of the Triforce. He turned to face the archway and jumped up to grab the edge. He pulled himself up like he weighed nothing. Then he looked down and realized the top of the arch was about 12 feet off the ground. He let go and landed as quietly as a slight breeze of wind.

This amused him. He was always nimble but nothing like this. He jumped up on to the railing of the balcony. And began to to prance around. Walking about halfway across the railing he leaned over and stood on his hands. He walked to the furthest point away from the entry way to the balcony. Misjudging where his foot was going to be he kicked over a vase full of flowers,causing it to break as it hit the ground.

Jumping down from the railing he gathered up the pieces. "What are you doing?" Midna asked from the bed. She had proped herself up on one arm and was watching him. "You do realize we are at least 200 feet up in the air you idiot. If you fall I am going to have the healers put you back together wrong."

"Why do you ever mean my love?" Link smirked as he jumped back up on to the railing.

"What in the hell are you doing you moron!? Get down from there!" Midna shouted as she began to move from the bed.

Link smiled slightly evilly and stretched out his arms.

"By the goddess, NO!" Midna exclaimed throwing herself from the bed and running to the balcony. But it was to late. She watched in horror as Link fell backwards off the balcony. Link saw a horrified Midna get smaller as he fell.

The cool air of the twilight realm rushing over his body caused a chill to run over his body. Link threw his legs over his head to see the ground coming up to him. As he prepared himself to land he could hear Midna screaming. But this was to much fun for him to care.

The momentum as he landed caused him to slam in to the ground hard and drop to one knee. Link stayed this way for a just a moment. The adrenaline was coursing threw his veins. He felt so alive. Unlike any battle before him. The red marks on his body were pulsing intensely.

He stood up and looked at his body. Not a single scratch. He looked up to see the the Twili guards standing around him, watching intently. There was only one course of action for him to take. He looked up at the guards and rushed them. The first one was sent flying with only a single kick to his chest. The second one raised his spear and began to swing wildly at him. Link slapped away every blow like one would a fly. After about 30 seconds of this link leapt in to the air and thrusted his knee in to the second guards face.

Midna came down in time to hear a sickening crack as Link placed his knee in to the face of the hapless guard. "LINK! Stop this right now!" Midna cried out to him. Looking at his hands Link closed his eyes. He tuned her out. He tuned out the twili surrounding him. He focused on his rage. The countless battles. The taint of death in his veins. He remembered the words of the master. Courage is neither of the light or dark. It is the drive within oneself to stand up and never back down.

Link threw open his eyes. He saw the arms begin to grow and extend. Claws began to grow from the tips of his fingers. He senses getting sharper by the second. He looked up to see his reflection in the glass of the windows in the palace. He looked like the beast he had fought. He let out a long howl that echoed through out the palace. He could hear the screams of terror and the shouts of horror as he howled. He could smell all the ingredients being used to prepare the morning meal. He realized at this moment he had become something more.

He looked at Midna and saw the tears running down her face. She was pleading with him to stop as she was being restrained by the guards. Her voice was so far away but he could still hear it. Just like the past 15 years. But she was here in front of him. He could not lose her again.

Seeing her like this Link felt his stomach drop. He didn't want her to be afraid of him. Dropping down on all fours, he slowly regained control of himself. He felt his fur slide back in to his body and the claws retreating back into his hands. After his transformation was complete he pushed past the guards and made his way to Midna. She broke free of the guards and ran up to him.

"Oh boy. She's mad." Link though as soon as he saw her face. As she reached him he reached out to pull her in to his arms, but before he could do anything, she back handed him. The slap left him a little disoriented and slightly dizzy. She glared at him and then stormed off. "Yep. I was right." he thought to himself.

A few hours later Link was in a room that had been set up for him. He had not heard from Midna or anybody. The remainder of his gear was brought to this room while he was eating breakfast. He was testing the spring mechanism of his dirk when a knock came at the door.

"My lord? Are you there?" the voice was unfamiliar. "Enter." Link said lost in his work. As the door opened a woman slightly younger than Midna was standing in the door.

"My lord, my name is Tesil. The queen asked me to see that you were properly clothed."

Link looked down and realized his pants had become nothing more than rags held together by a few strings.

"I see. Well let me take a look at what you have."Link said

"Very good sir." Tesil said as she back out in to the hallway. Motioning out of sight a few other servants brought in various clothes. A older twili man came in with a long tape draped around his shoulders and vest full of sewing accoutrements walked in.

"This is Sayl." Tesil said. "He will make sure your clothes fit and will not be ruined by your...changes."

Link looked down. His blatant display earlier must have the entire palace afraid of him. Putting down his tools Link stood up. "Sayl huh? What would you recommend for a guy who just ruined any possible chance with the woman of his dreams?"

"Excuses me, Sir but I think you may have gotten the wrong idea."Sayl began as he closed the door after the other servants left. "I have known our queen since she was a child. She is not one to give her heart away on a whim only to take it back if something goes wrong." Sayl said beginning to measure Link.

"That maybe the case, but I doubt transforming in to a beast like I can falls under the oh-holy-crap-what-have-I-gotten-myself-in-to category."

"Well my lord, if anything can help my clothes will. Now I have some ideas please come take a look." Sayl said smiling to himself.

4 hours later after much poking and prodding and a few magic words mixed with some swears. Links new look had come to fruition. A long black coat hung down to his mid calf. His new black pants felt like silk. It came down over his new boots made from the tanned skin of the flying lizards from the twilight realm. His shirt was made of the same material as his pants. Unlike all the other tunics he had worn in his life this one had buttons up the front and hung down past his waist.

His new belt had a loop or a pouch for everything he would need in a battle. Link began to put his harness for his swords on when Sayl stopped him. "My lord...may I see those?" Link slid the blades off his shoulders and handed them to Sayl.

"By the twilight sky." Sayl exclaimed. He held on of the swords up to the light. The single edge of the sword sparkled the slight curve gave it amazing balance. The handles were carved with such detail they were mirror images of each other. The handles were wrapped in a leather so soft and supple it felt like almost nothing was in his hands.

"Were did you get these?" Sayl asked, astonished.

"My old master gave them to me." Link said.

"So he was able to pass them on to the right hands."

"What are you talking about Sayl?"

"All in due time my lord. But for now lets leave these in here. Her highness is waiting."

"Great." Link though "She is now going to banish me from the realm and everything I have worked for will be lost..."

Link hung his head and walked out of his room. He had to be sure to remember to come back and grab his swords, if he was going back to the Light realm. The moment he popped back up in the grand hall, he would have to fight a war to get away. The walk to the grand hall was one of the longest he had ever taken.

As he walked in, cheers rang through out the hall. Perplexed he looked around. Midna was seated at the head of the main table. Her royal gowns flowed with the gentle breeze that ran through the hall. "Welcome! Savior of the Twilight. Please take your seat." Midna motioned to the seat to her right. Link walked through the hall to people lifting their glasses to him but also to murrmers of the events of earlier.

Link finally crossed the hall to Midna and finally sat down next to her.

"I thought you were going to send me back to my realm." Link told Midna slightly relieved.

"And what makes you think I am still not planning on it." she told him as she looked upon the crowd smiling. Link sat back and didn't say another word to her for the rest of the meal. After a few very awkward hours, Link stood up as the meal ended and walked out of the hall waving slightly to the cheers as he left. As he made his way back to his room he was stopped by Tesil.

"My lord, the bath is ready for you."

"I didn't ask for one." Link said not looking at her. He had to get ready to leave.

"Please sir. You seem rather tense and the palace hot springs are known for there stress relieving properties."

"Fine." Link said.

He followed her down a few flights of stairs and could feel the air turning warm and humid. As Link walked in to an open cave he took in the heat and minerals in a deep breath. Tesil lead him over to a rack where he could place his clothes and walked out. Even in the humid air the fabric was still lighter than silk. "I could have used some stuff like this back in The Bog of the Damned."Link though to himself as he stepped out of his clothes.

As Link stepped in to the warm water his stress almost began to melt away almost immediately. Grabbing a small wash cloth, he dunked it in to the water and placed it over his eyes. With the vision returned in his left eye he almost missed the patch that allowed him to see all the way around him. No matter how little light there was or what was in front of his eyes. Reaching up he could still feel the scars across his face. Leaning his head back he realized this may very well be his last night in the Twilight realm and he had to make it up to Midna some how. If he went back to the Light realm even with his new found abilities, he would be hunted for the rest of his life. He was going to be hated no matter where he stayed.

As he was lost in though, he didn't hear the door open or the body slip in to the water. As he felt hands touch his body he jumped and threw the cloth off from around his eyes. It was Midna!

"What are you doing here!?" Link exclaimed.

"What? Am I not allowed to share a bath with the man I plan to marry?"

"Marry? But I though you were sending me back to my realm."

Midna tapped him upside the head

"In case you hadn't noticed, these marking of yours" Midna said grabbing his arm. "Means you are one of us now. This is your home now. And your place is at my side."

"So you aren't sending me back?" Link asked perplexed.

Midna rolled her eyes "Wow, wolf boy. You are still as dense as ever. No. Even If I had a way to send you back, it would be a death sentence. You are staying put so I can keep any eye on you and make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Link reached out and grabbed her"Just like old times" He laughed.

Pushing her body against his, she pulled her face toward his. "Yeah." she smiled and kissed him.


End file.
